It was you
by GypsyFallenAngelz
Summary: It's a Lily and James One shot at the journey that brings them together, involves: flash backs, duels, life and some very cute moment. Have a read. you know you wanna ;)


**Author's Notes: **Hello this is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I started writing this last year and after i posted my first story i dug this one up and started editing it. LOL that was a long process.

I am not the best at spelling and punctuation so please bear with me ;)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Harry Potter or anything to do with it except the books. omg i so cant wait for the next one :)

I hope you all enjoy.

+-+

Lily Evans! Head girl, smart, beautiful with long red hair that came past her shoulders and brilliant green eyes that could shame emeralds. Not to mention Lily being a witch and in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily is fairly tall for her age and with her eyes, hair and slim waist it was no wonder that she is one of the most popular girls in school. This has never mattered to Lily, she wants to be an Auror and they need top grades, and with N.E.W.Ts coming around fast she really needed to concentrate.

Lily is wise beyond her years, kind and caring she looked out for others even if they didn't care about her. She truly is a unique witch.

+-+

James Potter! Head Boy, hansom with messy jet black hair and piercing blue eyes that are hidden behind his round rim glasses. James is also Gryffindor Quidditch Caption which he played seeker for.

James is naturally brilliant in all his classes. Not to mention being ¼ of the residential pranksters The Marauders. James is also currently in his final year at Hogwarts.

With all this and more it is no wonder he is one of the most popular boys but none of this matters to him. Since he realised that he was in love with Lily Evans, but she didn't get along with him and that is putting it mildly.

James being confident and maybe with an over sized head at times was never one to give up even after four years.

+-+Flash Back to Fourth Year+-+

"Lily"

"Potter"

"Hogsmeade weekend this week" James said flashing a charming smile

"I know I saw the notice" Lily replied not looking up from her work

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

Finally looking up from her work in to hopeful his eyes, Blue eyes she had never really noticed before. "James you have been asking me out every Hogsmeade weekend since third year, one would think you'd get the message by now. No, now skat and let me finish my work" Lily replied sweeping her long red hair over her shoulder and continued with her task.

"Come on Lily, you and I used to be best friends and now I can't even get you to talk to me, why?"

"Potter you're now a self absorbed git and if your head gets any bigger it won't fit through the door, now tell me why I should go out with you?" she sighed and without waiting for an answer continued "now please go"

Only a person watching James would have noticed his face fall as he walked away.

+-+

Lily was now sitting near the lake reading a book, when she finished a page she sat back against the tree just breathing in the air and watching the sunset. _I'm going to miss this place. _She silently thought.

Lily could not believe that she had been at Hogwarts for seven years. She cast her mind back and remembered getting her acceptance letter to Hogwarts then making friends on the train, when out of no where she had remembered back to James asking her on dates for Hogsmeade.

Ever since James' head had deflated and he had stopped cursing random people in the hallways he had become an ok guy. The pranks he pulled were funny instead of hurtful and dangerous, he even managed to become Head Boy and was doing a fantastic job. He reminded her of the James Potter before he became popular, before they fell out.

+-+Flash Back to Third Year+-+

Lily was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast she always came down earlier and then she would meet James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and they would go off to classes together. But Lily was now noticing now more than ever how girls preened themselves whenever they saw any of the Marauders coming.

_Speak of the devils literally;_ James and the marauders entered the hall with girls practically hanging off them. _I don't stand a chance_ Lily thought as she saw Sirius wink at a girl who giggled and her friend swooned.

Girls had been giving Lily a hard time as of late. Jealousy was the only explanation, Lily tried not to pay attention to it, but it was getting to her and resulting in tears sometimes.

"Hey Lily" James called across the hall "coming for class"

_I do want to but I don't think I belong with you guys any more, I can't stand all the anger and jealousy that is taken out on me _Lily thought. They had all been through so much together and now something small like this was going to pull them apart.

"You go ill catch up" she smiled on the inside it was killing her; she had been getting feelings for James more, than a friend should have. _I'm nothing special just a friend, he won't notice if I disappear, he has all those girls now. _

In the coming weeks James did notice how Lily became distant and tried to include her, but Lily just slipped away and James felt sure that she didn't feel anything for him. In the coming years James tried to move on, dated girls from all houses, playing pranks and hurting Snape to make him self look better and make Lily pay any attention to him again, but it just made it worse. He tried asking her on dates, she thought he was just trying to embarrass her, but he just wanted her to come back to him. It took him up to sixth year to realise that she just wanted him to be himself. The James she knew from first and second year.

+-+

Lily remembered how much it had hurt pulling back from James and Sirius and Peter and Remus they were all inseparable in their first few years at Hogwarts. But then she became better friends with Kassie another girl in Gryffindor. It kind of filled the gap of loneliness from not hanging out with the Marauders anymore. And all the jealous girls left Lily alone. _I am reminded of the phrase "If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen._ And that is in a sense just what she did.

Lily was getting scared; James had done a complete back flip. He was more like the James she knew before. Lily didn't know what to do; she kind of still liked him.

Lily shook those thoughts out of her head. _But come on Lily this is the guy that almost broke your neck with a stupid prank. He changed and I really don't think he can really change back._

+-+Flash back to Sixth year+-+

Sitting in the library were Lily and Kassie working on their defence against the dark arts paper on Werewolf's.

"Kassie you finished? It's about dinner time and I'm starving?' Lily said while rolling up her parchment and placing it in her bag.

"I'm not hungry and I only have a bit to go. You can go and ill meet you in the common room when I'm done" Kassie replied consulting her text book.

"You sure I can wait"

"No its ok you go and eat"

"Ok, see you later" Lily said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and started to exit the library just behind Severus Snape who stood up from his table hidden in the corner. Just as he got to the door madam Prince called him over, he had an overdue book.

Lily was walking down a hallway when suddenly she slipped on the marble floor just in front of the stairs, and was lucky enough to grab the railing before she fell down. Lily straightened up _That was close_ she thought just as a snitch came hurling at her out of no where and scared her, she tipped back and fell down the stairs and landed roughly on the next landing. A bit sore and bruised lily got up _least no one was around to see it_. She grimaced as she bent to pick up her bag.

"That's going to hurt in the morning" Lily mumbled. Just as water bombs dropped from the ceiling covering lily in red gew from head to foot. At the top of the stairs James and Sirius appeared laughing with bags and sprayed lily with feathers, which stuck to the gew. Lily looked like a chicken, a livid chicken at that.

"JAMES POTTER" Lily screeched

"Lily? Oh no" James rushed to her and starting making the gew disappear and chicken feathers fall to the ground. While Sirius pouted in the back ground muttering something that sounded very much like:

"I never get any of the credit". Once all the gew disappeared and the feathers had fallen to the ground and James saying how sorry he was did Lily finally blow her top:

"JAMES POTTER YOU ECOTISTIC, STUPID, PRAT, I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND COULD HAVE BROKEN MY NECK- Lily's ranting momentarily seised as Snape walked past them and down the stairs, with James and Sirius glaring at him all the way. James took this chance from Lily's pause to say again:

"I'm so, so sorry lily"

"No James your not, this was meant for Snape wasn't it" without waiting for an answer she continued "you don't get it no one deserves this, to be embarrassed and hurt repeatedly even if they did something to you, James and one day someone is going get hurt badly because of it" lily looked in to his eyes "It makes you lower than him James, and your better than that" With that Lily turned and continued down the steps towards dinner.

Sirius shrugged and made the feathers disappear and walked towards dinner, James was left starring opened mouthed and deep in his thoughts.

+-+

The Hogsmeade weekend can round fast and Lily found herself wandering around the streets alone, she usually went with her friends but this time they all had dates with the Marauders even Kassie who had asked James.

It was around lunch time and Lily was considering getting a butter beer from the Three Broomsticks, but looking in the window she saw all her friends sitting around a table with their Marauder dates looking cosy and chatting away.

This took the idea of a butter beer right out of her head instead she decided to go back up to the school and study she still had a bit of homework to finish before Monday's classes. Lily continued up the hill towards the castle not knowing that someone with brilliant blue eyes and black hair had turned away from his conversation to see her go.

+-+

Lily had just entered the castle grounds, when looking over at the side of the castle she could see two figures just before in view on the castle wall. Putting her Head Girl badge on her cloak she walked around behind them so they didn't see her and make a run for it, they were just out of bounds but what she saw and heard stopped her in her tracks. Lily positioned herself just outside their line of site and listened.

One Slytherin seventh year known as Bellatrix Black had a young Hufflepuff with brown hair pushed up against the castle. She was speaking to her covering her with her wand.

"The Dark Lord is coming you know and we shall be rewarded for ridding the school of those like you Mudblood" Bellatrix said "but now before we have a little fun" looking at her. Lily could see from where she was standing the young girl visibly paled and was looking frantic.

Lily carefully slid forward making sure she was still hidden fired a "Stupefy" spell at Bellatrix it hit the castle just missing her; she whirled around trying to find the firer of the spell. Lily took a chance and shot another spell it just missed too because Bellatrix stepped aside, Bellatrix then spotted her and began firing spells "run" lily called to the Hufflepuff who took off towards the castle entrance. Lily hit Bellatrix with a hex just as she was hit from behind and everything went back.

+-+

Lily awoke she was on the ground and bellatrix and her boy friend Lestranger were looking down on her. Bellatrix kicked her in the gut;

"Get up" She said quietly. Lily shakily got to her feet

"Well it seems this mudblood can't keep her wand to herself" Bellatrix paused for effect "and you let our girl get away"

"So I guess you'll have to do, we need the practice you see" Lestranger continued talking more to Bellatrix They pointed their wands as her "cruico" they called together.

Lily was screaming and she found herself on her knees in pain curling up in a ball then the pain stopped and Lily shakily stood back up, falling once because her legs didn't seem to want to hold her up.

"That hurt didn't it" Bellatrix said adapting a baby voice

"Well how about we do it to you and see how you feel?" Lily said sarcastically "I'm will be reporting you to the Headmaster and the Ministry of Magic for usage of an unforgivable curse, and intent usage of an unforgivable curse on another student" She was surprised at how even and fearless her voice came out.

"Look around there is no one to back you up and no one to hear you. Your little badge doesn't mean anything" Lestranger replied "Let's try this one"

Lestranger cast the Imperius curse, Lily felt all the pain disappearing from her body and felt like she was floating on a cloud. A voice in her head said _Run in to the castle_ wall Lilythought _why? And no I don't want to then_ the voice started again _Run in to the castle wall._

_No_ Lily thought_ I don't think I will_ then she said aloud said:

"No I don't think so" Bellatrix and Lestranger were shocked it is hard to be able to throw the curse off, so to cover it up they shot the "Cruico" at her again. Lily was on the ground once more in pain, it felt like all her bones were on fire and she just wanted to die.

Belltrix was laughing this was excellent the Mudblood was getting what she deserved. The bushes started rustling behind her; Bellatrix whipped around to see a pure white stag emerge. The two Slytherins both let go sighs of relief; just as the stag charged at the two and lowered its head so the prongs were heading straight for them, they were both too shocked to fire a spell so they did the best next thing, ran towards Hogsmeade with the stag following them.

Lily tried and failed to move. _I'm so going to pass out…_

A few moments later James ran in to the clearing he went over to her then pulled out what looked like a pocket mirror? "Sirius Black" he said in to in then waited

"What's up James" was the distant reply it seemed to be coming from the mirror, was that Sirius' voice?

"Are you on your way back yet?"

"Yeah just leaving now, why?"

"Two Slytherins coming your way, your dear cousin and Lestranger do what ever you have to do to bring them back to the castle! They cursed Lily with unforgivable's" James pocketed the mirror and turned to Lily;

"Lily you ok" he helped her sit up a bit further

"Ouch" She gripped her ribs "yeah I'll live" She said as James helped her get to her feet which didn't want to support her. She collapsed but James with his quick reflexes no doubt from Quidditch caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her easily up in to his arms.

"James put me down I can walk" Lily said as she put her arm around James neck scared he would drop her

"No you've been hurt and from that little demonstration your legs aren't cooperating so ill carry you. You just got hit by unforgivable's I don't blame your legs one bit"

"Potter just conjure me up a stretcher" she gripped her ribs with her free hand breathing hurt "owww"

"Give up and relax, I'm not putting you down till we get to the hospital wing" defeated Lily said nothing

James started towards the castle. Just as he got to the entrance hall in walked Sirius, Remus and Peter with the two Slytherins on stretchers suspended in the air between them:

"They put up a fight where do you want them?" Sirius called

"Take them to the hospital wing, and then ill go see the headmaster- James was cut off just as

"Did someone call" the headmaster Professor Dumbledore walked in to view and surveyed the situation "I would like an explanation" his eyes rested on James carrying Lily, she blushed slightly and tried to get down, but James wouldn't let go:

"I saw Bellatrix and Lestranger running away and I went to investigate I found lily on the ground injured" James paused with a look at Sirius "so I asked Sirius to grab them while I checked on Lily"

"And I found Bellatrix harassing another student and went to investigate and was hit from behind" Lily tried to get down again, and failed "Lestranger was there when I woke up they used unforgivable's on me and then an animal chased them off and James showed up" _When did I start calling him James? _Lily thought.

Sirius then came in with "and I caught these two and do you want them in the hospital wing?"

"Yes Mr Black, take them there, then could you please chase up the student that Miss Evans said they were tormenting?"

"From Hufflepuff, about second year girl with brown hair" Lily said weakly

"ohhh and there aren't many of those running around I will be at this all day" Sirius started pouting

"I'm sure Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin would be able to assist you and I'm sure the sooner you start the faster you'll finish" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling Dumbledore then turned to James and Lily: "Mr Potter please take Miss Evans to the hospital wing and next time use a stretcher" giving James a knowing look, James Blushed and hurried up the stairs.

Lily's ribs were throbbing painfully along with her head, so finally in the safety of James' arms passed out.

+-+

Lily drifted back to consciousness Her ribs weren't hurting anymore but her limbs felt stiff_ 'cruico' no wonder they are unforgivable_ lily thought looking at the clock which read 3:12am, she sat up a bit and noticed… was that James he was sitting on one of the hospital chairs his head resting on the bed and his hand was resting on hers. His glasses were lopsided on his face; Lily took the chance to stroke the hair out of his face. He was so hansom. At her touch James jerked awake.

"Hey" Lily smiled

"How you feeling" he asked he sat up and rubbed his sore neck

"A bit stiff but not biggie, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you" James replied, suddenly finding the clock very interesting

Lily felt herself blush he was so sweet for worrying about her and for being here at 3 in the morning if he was caught it could mean his badge.

"James… I wanted to say…thank you" lily smiled as she spoke

"My pleasure Lily flower" James smiled back

"You should go if you get caught-

"Yeah I know the Head dorms do seem quiet without you. Hurry back" James stood as he spoke and seemed to be contemplating something he started to walk then stepped back towards Lily and kissed her on the forehead, And rushed out of the Hospital wing.

+-+

It was now 5.28 in the morning and Lily still hadn't got any more sleep. She was thinking about yesterday and it just dawned on her that James' story didn't really fit:

_He said to Dumbledore that he found me injured but he said just before that I had been hit by unforgivable's how did he know that? And that stag I have seen it before I know I it._

+-+Flash back to sixth year+-+

Lily was patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts looking for students out of bed. Remus was visiting his mum who was sick again so Lily was patrolling alone.

Walking past a window she saw a full moon high above the forbidden forest. Once past the window lily back tracked, was that a student out in the grounds, she was sure it was. She rushed down to the entrance hall and out through the oak doors and out on to the lawn. Lily scanned and saw it a figure walking in to the forbidden forest. Lily pulled out her wand as she ran "lumos" she whispered and the tip of her wand lit up with a dim light and lily walked cautiously in to the forest.

For several minutes Lily was walking in to spider webs and tripping over tree roots till she reached a clearing within the forest. _I've lost him she thought, that's if there was someone to loose I mean it could have been my imagination_. A low growl behind her brought her out of her revise Lily turned to find a wolf advancing on her baring its teeth. Suddenly from behind it a huge black dog grabbed the wolf and pulled him back, the wolf struggled to get to Lily but the dog was stronger.

A huge stag emerged and rushed forward blocking lily from the wolf's view, protecting her. The Pure white stag turned to Lily with its blue eyes full of concern _how does it know I need help, why does it care?_ This confused her a bit but then with its snout it gave her a shove towards the exit of the clearing and towards the castle. With one last glance towards the stag Lily left the clearing.

Later that night in bed Lily lay thinking about the stag, those blue eyes I know I have seen them before but I just don't know where. It frustrated her to no ends. Many hours later when sleep finally came, Lily's dreams were filled with the pure white stag with bright blue eyes.

+-+

Lily was still thoroughly confused by the time she was let out of the infirmary so she could go get breakfast and then rest in the head dorms.

Lily was walking to the head dorms first to get changed it was a Saturday and she was still in her Hogwarts robes. She got to the painting with the picture of the boy and girl on the 7th floor and said the pass word "Slytherin sucks" (it was James' idea) and entered the large room, It had high ceiling and was decorated in the Gryffindor colours Red and Gold. It included pictures and portraits of old head boy and girls sleeping gently in their frames together. Then at the end of the room were two circular stair cases leading up one to Lily's room the other to James'. Just as she got over to her stair case James tumbling down his.

"Lily your back, how are you feeling?"

"Good, better" She smiled

"I'm surprised Nurse Drusilla let you out, so early." He laughed Lily looked in to his eyes, laughing too.

Then it hit her, those eyes a brilliant blue, like the stags, exactly like the stags and Sirius was always calling him prongs. James is an animagus!

"You're an animagus aren't you? It came out before Lily could think she clamped her hands over her mouth in shock it all fit. She kept looking a James who was wearing a shocked expression:

"That's how you found me and knew about the unforgivable curses, I saw you, that time in the forest it was you and Remus and Sirius and Remus is a werewolf he is away every month" Lily was shocked it all fell in to place. She kept looking at James he was now looking dumbstruck She figured it out so quickly, _no wonder I love her! She is brilliant._ Finally James spoke.

"Yes your right we became animagus to keep Remus Company, we couldn't do it as humans so we did it as animal, Peter included. I saw you leaving Hogsmeade and I followed I don't know why I just had a feeling, I missed you and went in to the school by the time I got the map I saw where you were, and who you were with I rushed out there and saw you under the Cruico curse I rushed out in the form they wouldn't recognize and got them away and came back as me I didn't think you would notice my slip of the tongue when I told Dumbledore" Lily was starring open mouthed at James, She sank down on to the couch. _I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner it all fits…_

"I was just so scared I would be too late to save you Lily, I Love you so much" James mentally slapped himself _well that was clever Potter _he could be cool, calm and collected with every other girl but Lily! No one but her made him act like the git he was during his earlier years at school. Lily interrupted he thoughts:

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why do you love me?"

"I'm sure I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, on the train on the way to Hogwarts you were beautiful so unique, Then I got to know you and I fell in love with your personality, you care for everyone and your so kind. Then you slipped away from me, then I tried everything to get your attention, I was an idiot. It didn't impress you it repulsed you and then I finally figured it out and I changed. I never meant to do any of it, embarrass you or hurt you with pranks. The reason I changed Lily, is you" It was now Lily's turn to be dumbstruck. He wasn't teasing you all those years, he really did care

"Your right James, it did hurt me. I thought that you were trying to embarrass me every time you asked me to go to Hogsmeade with you." Lily walked forward so she was standing right in front of James, before she could think she brushed some hair, back out of this face.

"Thank you for saving me James" She gave him a bear hug

"Thank you for saving me Lily" When they pulled back Lily stopped and looked into his eyes, and without thinking she closed the gap between them to kiss him hard the lips. James a bit shocked at first it took him a moment to grasp _Lily is kissing you!_ James put his arms around her waist he brought her closer and she put her arms around his neck and let her hands run through his thick black hair in response. James deepened the kiss and Lily complied eagerly opening her mouth and letting James take control, guided his tongue though her mouth. Pulling back finally James looked down at Lily. She was positively beaming. And he was sure he was grinning like a mad man.

There was only one word that kiss and that was "wow"

+-+

After missing breakfast, Lily and James sat on the sofa in the heads common room Lily lying against James with his arm around her waist. Both in a comfortable silence

"I love you Lily" James whispered

"I love you James"

Well i am a fan of Lily and James and I plan on writing a full story later. so please R&R and give me your thoughts.

E J Riddle


End file.
